ILY: When I'm Around You
by SkylarRocaineDaughterofHermes
Summary: Leo hears Reyna talking to someone about a guy. He blacks out and gets a vision from Aphrodite before he can ask her about it. Let's see what'll happen when he wakes up. Leyna! Part 5 of my ILY series.


**AN: I am back with more ILY! Now it's Leyna :) and sorry if Reyna is majorly OOC…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

Leo rolled over in the comfy beds of the Argo 2.

Too bad he was right by the edge. He hit the floor with a loud thump.

Leo groaned. "Ow…"

He got up and looked around. At least nobody had heard him.

It was the two month anniversary of their win in the Giant War. That's why he was there. During the one month anniversary, all of the quest members, plus a few others had a huge party on the Argo 2, and then slept there too.

But nobody cared about the two month anniversary, except for Leo… and Reyna.

She was the only other one who had slept on the Argo 2 the night before, after numerous attempts at begging her by Leo. But she had probably already left, seeing as it was 10 already and she was an early riser. It was one of the effects of being at Camp Jupiter so long.

He shrugged himself off of the floor and walked over to the bathroom. After a quick shower, he left the Argo 2 to look for Reyna.

It would be free time right about now. Since they didn't have Capture the Flag in the night, she wouldn't be making battle plans. So where else would Reyna be?

He smiled. The stables.

Reyna loved the horses and pegasi, especially Skippy. If there was anywhere she would be, it would be there.

Leo waltzed into the stables. Just as he did, he heard Reyna's voice. "He'll never know. No one ever will, except you."

He furrowed his brows and walked closer to her. He saw that she was talking to Skippy.

He snapped a twig with his foot as he walked up behind her. She spun around with wide eyes, and for a moment, she actually looked a bit frightened when she saw Leo.

Being the klutz he was, Leo tripped over his own feet. He felt himself falling and a sharp pain in his head, before blacking out completely.

*THISISALINEBREAK*

When he woke up, he was in a room. The fall must have affected his vision, because the room looked completely _pink_.

Oh gods. Either his vision was messed up, or-

"Hello, Leo!" a chirpy voice said. How wonderful.

He looked up to meet… Reyna? No, she looked somewhat like Reyna, but Leo knew Reyna well enough to know that she never called him Leo. It was always Valdez or Repair Boy.

"Aphrodite." He grumbled. He didn't have a good relationship with the goddess of love, since she was his dad's supposed wife. Her definition of wife must have been different than Leo's…

"Oh, come now. Don't be that way! We're here to talk about someone very important!" she said, not at all fazed by his tone of voice. "Reyna!"

He was immediately on guard. "What? What did you do to her?" Gods, if she did anything to Reyna, he would-

"Nothing! It's what _you're_ going to do to her. Or what you already have done to her! You're going to make her fall in love!" she squealed happily.

"With who?" he asked dumbly.

Aphrodite's face fell. "With you!" she said slowly, as if talking to a two year old.

"What!? Woman, I'm pretty sure you're crazy." Leo said, although a small part of him was hoping it was true. He might have had a small, unnoticeable crush on the daughter of Bellona they were talking about. Fine, he was desperately in love with her, but who cares about details?

Aphrodite's eyes narrowed. "Don't you know how to speak to a goddess? That is not the proper way." Her voice was still cheery, but it was also coated with a layer of warning that Leo didn't notice

"And I care why?" he groaned.

Aphrodite huffed. "If I didn't think you two were so cute, I would make sure you never got together! But I have a better punishment. I'm going to let you figure out your love lives by yourselves!" she smirked triumphantly at him.

Leo stared at her. That was a punishment? Well ok then. He wasn't complaining, it was better than having him dress up in a pink tutu and sing Barbie Girl in front of her…

Aphrodite snapped her fingers and Leo's vision went black… again.

*THISISALINEBREAK*

Leo's eyes opened to find Reyna leaning over him, a worried expression on her face. "Gods Leo! Are you ok?" she said.

"Uh…" He said groggily, getting up. "I think so…"

Her eyes studied him intensely. "Ok…" she sounded mostly convinced. "So… um, did you hear anything that I said before you hit your head?" she said, biting her lip.

He thought hard before remembering. "Yea. You said, 'He'll never know. No one ever will, except you.' What were you talking about?"

She blushed. Wow, was this opposite day or something? "Nothing. You'd just think it was stupid."

He grabbed her hand and she turned into a tomato, not that Leo noticed, being the oblivious idiot he was. "Come on, Rey. You can trust me."

She recoiled. "Really, it's nothing." Her eyes held sadness and defeat.

He gripped onto her hand tighter, not ever wanting to let go. "You can trust me. I'd listen to whatever you wanted to say, even if it was at 2 AM and I hadn't slept in days. That's how much I care about you. I hadn't really noticed it that much before now, or maybe I had and I was just in denial, but you mean the world to me. Reyna, when I'm around you, I literally catch on fire." He said, pointing to his smoking hair. "I never really understood what it meant, but now I do. Reyna, I think I love you."

She stared at him in shock as he laughed nervously.

Reyna smiled shyly, and said. "I-I love you too, Leo."

He leaned forward and kissed her, ignoring the horses' whinnying as the stables burned slowly around them.

But it didn't really matter as long as they were around each other.

**AN: Is anyone else having a sudden Taylor Swift obsession? Idk why I am, maybe it's cus my life is like it's in one of her songs at the moment… I seriously am obsessed… anyways, hope you enjoyed the story! Love ya!**

**~Nessa**


End file.
